


Brothers in Arms

by settheworldonfire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settheworldonfire/pseuds/settheworldonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Deputy Parrish wanted was to find his brother so he could have at least know what he looked like.</p>
<p>All Jackson wanted was to get revenge on those who had made him like this, who had turned him into this monster, even if he had asked for it.</p>
<p>Stiles has to try and stop Jackson before anyone gets hurt, whilst trying to sort out his feelings for the new guy at his dad's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the next few chapters so they should be up soon. If you have any questions or if you find any mistakes (because this is unbeta'd) leave a commentor message me on [tumblr](justabansheeinthenight.tumblr.com).

When James was seven, his baby brother did the worst thing anyone could possibly do. Of course, he hadn’t known it was his brother at the time, it could just have easily have been a sister, but the point still stood. His brother had killed his parents and now he had been left all alone in the world. The nice lady from social services had offered to find the two boys a place together but James refused. He wanted nothing to do with that horrible baby. Instead, he was sent to live with a man and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Parrish, and was told he would be living with them from now on. They were very good at being parents, considering they didn’t have any children of their own, and they would answer all his questions about what happened to his family and when he began to call them mom and dad they couldn’t have smiled more. He even agreed to take their surname.  
Over time, James grew up and learned more of the world. He flourished in high school, having a 4.0 GPA and still managing to be the captain of the boys’ volleyball team. He left school and joined the army, even though his parents had insisted he was good enough to get into MIT or Stanford. Two years later, he was back in Bridgeport, helping out at the local sheriff’s office and trying to settle back into everyday life. He quickly worked his way up the ranks and was soon known as ‘Bridgeport’s Favorite Deputy’.  
Of course, he’d also learnt more about his past, and in particular, how his parents had died. He stopped believing that his brother had killed his parents and set about trying to find him. He knew nothing about his brother but his name and his date of birth, except his name had probably been changed like his own. He set up a search warning on his work computer so that he would be alerted to anything happening about either a Jackson Miller or anyone born on 15 June 1995.  
He’d all but given up on the idea of finding Jackson when, nearly two years later, he actually got an alert. At first, he’d been worried about what he might find but after finding it was a restraining order upon two boys called Scott McCall and however-the-hell-you-pronounce-that Stilinski by a Jackson Whittemore. James knew he had to go and see his brother, but there was no way he could just get up and go, they had a big case to work on, and he had to mentally prepare himself for meeting his brother first.

Eight months later, James found himself in front of a posh-looking house that apparently belonged to the Whittemore family. It definitely looked like the sort of house an attorney would live in. He knocked on the door and he was surprised at how quickly it opened. An older man glared at him.  
‘What do you want?’ he said gruffly.  
‘I’m looking for Jackson. Is he in?’  
‘I don’t know any Jackson. Now please leave me alone,’ the man said, attempting to shut the door but he was stopped by James’s foot.  
‘But you’re David Whittemore, right?’ asked James confused.  
‘Yes and I don’t know any Jackson. Now I suggest you go before I have you done for trespassing.’ The man kicked James’s foot out the door before slamming it shut. James put his head in his hands and sighed. What was he going to do know? He’d come so close to finding his brother and know he’d lost all hope. Unless-, yes that could work, he thought. He stood up and made his way towards the centre of town, aiming to find the sheriff’s office. They must have had a file on him. There’d been the time he went missing and then had to take out a restraining order, not to mention the time everythought he was dead and then he mysteriously turned up alive. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. The Sheriff would definitely want to keep an eye on him. When he arrived at the Sheriff’s office, a rather surly looking man confronted him. He wasn’t in a uniform so James guessed that he didn’t work there. ‘Who are you?’ the man asked as if he could care less about who James was. ‘Hi,’ said James, holding out his hand to the other man. ‘My name is James Parrish. I’m a deputy over in Bridgeport. I was looking for the Sheriff.’ He slowly drew his hand back when he realized that the other man wasn’t going to take it. ‘The Sheriff’s not here at the moment. He’s trying to hunt down the man who did this to me.’ The man nodded down at his arm and it was only then that James noticed that his hand was bandaged up and in a sling. That would explain why he didn’t shake hands. ‘Why are you here then? Shouldn’t you be at home resting or at work or something? You can’t just hang around the Sheriff’s office all day.’ ‘I am at work. Agent Rafael McCall, FBI. I’m here to make sure the Sheriff is actually doing his job properly because the number of unsolved cases round here is ridiculous. Didn’t you say you were from Bridgeport?’ James nodded. ‘Isn’t that the number one sheriff’s department in Beacon County? I don’t suppose you want a job here, do you?’ the man joked. James didn’t exactly realize it was a joke though. If he took a job here, he would have a better chance of finding Jackson, he could look through his file and no one would have to know. It was a win-win situation. ‘I’ll take it,’ James said. The other man gave him a confused look before it settled into a look of horror. ‘I was, I didn’t actually mean,’ the man struggled to say. ‘Okay, fine, I’ll talk to the Sheriff. How can quickly can you start work?’


End file.
